Happy Birthday
by JokertheMatrix
Summary: Alfred decides to text Arthur discussing his birthday. Drabblefic and a Textfic. Rated T for word choices


_First text fic! A little something I thought up while I was bowling. I hope everyone had a great Fourth of July!_

* * *

**Alfred**: yooo wassup

**Arthur**: Al, what in the world are you doing

**Alfred**: wat i cant say hi 2 u

**Arthur**: Not at this ungodly hour you can't.

**Alfred**: its not even 12!

**Arthur**: In an hour it will be!

**Alfred**: jeez Ar so cranky

**Arthur**: Again, it's the dead of the night

**Alfred**: but ur stil awake

**Arthur**: That's because I'm busy

**Arthur**: Plus you know I hate it whenever you text me. You never write properly when you do.

**Alfred**: c dis is y ur so slo no one takes da time 2 txt in perfect english

**Arthur**: Exactly why I never text

**Arthur**: Just what do you want Alfred, I'm busy

**Alfred**: stil tryin 2 write da last chapter of dat fic of urs?

**Arthur**: Yes, so I would appreciate it if you'd leave me alone. I'm close to getting an idea on how to write it.

**Alfred**: com on liv a littl ull get sumtin eventually

**Arthur**: I will if you stop pestering me

**Alfred**: wid dat brain of urs Art im sure ull get sumtin soon

**Arthur**: I appreciate your confidence in me Alfred

**Alfred:** ur welcom dude

**Arthur: **You know, I don't think you realize how agonizing it is to read your texts

**Alfred**: XD y didnt u just say so

**Arthur**: So you'll write properly from now on?

**Alfred**: hell no

**Alfred**: Art?

**Alfred**: Arthur?

**Arthur**: Just leave me alone already Alfred

**Alfred**: noooo dont u kno wat day its gonna be?

**Arthur**: Abundantly.

**Arthur**: It IS a national holiday

**Alfred**: and my birthday!

**Alfred**: dont u care about dat?

**Arthur**: Give me one good reason to.

**Alfred**: WELL...

**Arthur**: Sod off, I'm only pulling your leg.

**Alfred**: jackass

**Arthur**: I prefer to be called a gentleman

**Alfred**: hahaha so ur comin 2 my party right?

**Arthur**: Should I really come to the party of someone who just called me a jackass?

**Alfred**: yes

**Arthur**: Git

**Alfred**: luv u 2~

**Alfred**: But seriously, come

**Arthur**: I still don't have my reason yet.

**Alfred**: I thought u were kiddin about dat!

**Alfred**: plus weve known each other since 4ever isnt dat reason enuf?

**Alfred**: dont tell me ur stil mad from dat fight

**Alfred**: dat was ages ago

**Arthur**: Who do you think I am?

**Arthur**: I'm not so heartbroken to remember a fight from that long ago!

**Alfred**: rlly cuz evr since den u hvnt rlly been actin around me da same, ESPECIALLY on my bday

**Alfred**: at least dis year ur in good health

**Arthur**: It's not my fault that I got sick!

**Alfred**: 3 bdays in a row? sounds fishy

**Arthur**: Coincidence

**Arthur**: And anyone would act differently around you after a fight THAT big

**Arthur**: And yes I'm a bit sore about it, but you've gotten me to realize that you couldn't be my "little brother" forever

**Arthur**: You have to grow up sometime after all... I just hadn't realized it then

**Alfred**: glad 2 c my speech i made sumtim ago made it thru ur head

**Arthur**: Mind you, the only thing that's changed is your physique

**Alfred**: so not tru

**Alfred**: so u r comin, right?

**Alfred**: cuz if ur not, ill haunt u once I die

**Arthur**: I must say, the younger you was so much more angelic

**Alfred**: plz im a gift from heaven

**Arthur**: You wish

**Arthur**: The only good thing about you growing up is that you've stopped peeing in bed

**Alfred**: drop dead Arthur

**Arthur**: Some heaven-sent gift you are.

**Alfred**: XD

**Alfred**: but hey, u sure ur ok about it now?

**Arthur**: As much as I love the past you, I love the present you just as much.

**Alfred**: That's good

**Alfred**: ...We've gone a long way haven't we?

**Arthur**: Yes, yes we have.

**Arthur**: You know, you never told me why you're texting me this late

**Alfred**: 2 confirm dat ur goin 2 my party

**Alfred**: so r u goin?

**Arthur**: Alfred, that was a given. I was going to go in the first place.

**Alfred**: ...

**Alfred**: You jackass

**Arthur**: Gentleman

**Alfred**: watevr ill pick u up at ur house

**Arthur**: If you insist

**Arthur**: Even though we DO live pretty close to each other

**Alfred**: i insist

**Arthur**: Then it's settled

**Arthur**: Is that all?

**Alfred**: btw ur goin wid Matt and me 2 c da fireworks 2 right

**Arthur**: Matt and I.

**Arthur**: And as long as that Frenchman isn't coming, I will

**Alfred**: cant u guys get along 4 once

**Arthur**: No

**Alfred**: *sigh

**Alfred**: ill c wat i can do but chances r hell b comin 2

**Arthur**: As long as he doesn't do anything, I guess I can make an effort

**Alfred**: aww i feel special

**Alfred**: Artie's makin an effort 2 play nice if its 4 me

**Arthur**: I'm not doing this for you, you idiot

**Alfred**: sure u rnt

**Arthur**: You're insufferable

**Arthur**: I just hope it won't be like that one time we brought a full-sized tent. That had been embarrassing

**Alfred**: dat guy helped us set it up so tis all good

**Alfred**: dont worry tho dis time were gonna bring a small tent and we actually kno how to set it up dis time

**Arthur**: Good

**Arthur**: If that's all you need then I'm going back to work. I can't concentrate with you texting me

**Alfred**: and u say im not special

**Arthur**: You're not

**Alfred**: da nile is not only a river in egypt~

**Alfred**: there is 1 more thing tho...

**Arthur**: Which is?

**Alfred**: promise u wont laugh?

**Arthur**: No

**Alfred**: :p

**Alfred**: den i wont tell u

**Arthur**: Have it your way then

**Alfred**: ok

**Alfred**: srsly im not goin to tell u

**Arthur: **Still don't care

**Alfred**: ...

**Alfred**: ...I wanted you to be the first person to greet me a Happy Birthday...

**Arthur**: Heh, you really are still a child

**Alfred**: You said you wouldn't laugh!

**Arthur**: I'm not.

**Alfred**: Liar

**Alfred**: You actually think it's really sweet/cute, don't you?

**Arthur**: You have no proof

**Arthur**: It's late, I'm going to bed

**Arthur**: Good night Al

**Alfred**: G'night Art

**Alfred**: HEY WAIT...

**Arthur**: Finally remembered then, haven't you? Took you a while

**Arthur**: You're such an idiot

**Alfred**: Shut up, at least I realized it in time!

**Alfred**: But anyways, is that REALLY what you should be saying to me right now? After the time has already changed?

**Arthur**: Yes

**Alfred**: :p

**Alfred**: meanie

**Arthur**: Oh fine

**Arthur**: Happy 4th of July you idiot

**Alfred**: Annnnnnnd?

**Arthur**: Good night

**Alfred**: Huh?!

**Arthur**: Heh, your reaction's priceless

**Alfred**: ur such a jerk u kno

**Arthur**: At least I'm consistent

**Alfred**: Whatever, I'm gonna sleep, I'm tired

**Arthur**: Hey

**Alfred**: What?

**Arthur**: Happy Birthday Alfred, and may we celebrate many more together.


End file.
